


Vigilante Buddies (Nightwatcher Raph x Reader )

by CoolStar69



Series: Ninjas Live In The Sewers Weird [3]
Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Vigilante Buddies (Nightwatcher Raph x Reader )

**Coolkat122 here coming at you with a Raph one shot**  
I hope that you enjoy.  
Yeah he’s probably Hella out of character btw.  
___________ 

Looking over New York City I wonder what kind of thugs would I take out next? Purple dragons? Maybe some from a more recent up coming gang? Or just regular low lifes? Doesn’t really matter all will be meeting my fist shortly.

  
I listened out for any crime on my scanner while standing by the edge menacingly picturing lighting flashing behind me as I play the batman animated series Intro track.

  
There was a familiar giggle before the voice spoke and once I heard my eyes widen and my heart stopped. ‘No not her!’

 

 “Hey Raph” I quickly turned around spotting ____ in a all black outfit with dark blue lining around the waist and wrist, matching boots and a black mask. Her hair was in a low ponytail tied off to the side as she stood there smiling with that usual goofy ass smile when she’s up to something Incredibly stupid much like now. 

 

I mean she had to be with that getup.

 

I turned off the track feeling beyond embarrassed. “What the hell are you doing here ___?” I angrily walked over to her. “And how did you know that it was me under here?” She smirked and held up my throwing star with an R engraved on it.

 

“My dad’s a cop and he find this little bad boy and when I saw the R I instantly knew that the Nightwatcher had to be you” That’s it? That’s how?

 

“Shit I must have grab the wrong set” I said slapping my palm to my face shaking my head back and forth feeling really stupid for that little slip up.

 

“Well lucky me for your stupid little slip up” I grabbed my star and glared at her not that she can see it anyway my mask (Helmet) does a good job hiding my face.

 

“It will only happen once and it’s not as stupid as your getup” I replied back while all she did was fake a hurt look as she placed a hand over her heart.

 

“That hurts ya know” She took a step back trying to show it more and now that I noticed it was tight looking at certain areas. “I worked really hard on making this ” 

 

“It was work not well done” My look turned more serious as I took another step closer invading her personal space. “Now answer my question what are you doing here? And especially with that get up?” I had a guess why but, asked anyway.

 

“Can’t cha tell?” She asked as if it were obvious before smirking and striking a pose. “I’m your new Vigilante buddy Mistress Knight haven't really decided if that's the name I really want though”  She shook her head in a manner to push away the thought.

 

My brows frowned.  “Why would you pick a stupid name like that?” Her eyes lit up. Oh god I regret it now the look on her face says that it’s for a stupid reason.

 

“Well your name is Nightwatcher for the night is your queen and you watch over her well til sunrise”  She took a step closer towards me so that now we’re chest to chest. “And I your mistress here to help for when the night gets cold” She did a little finger walk up my chest at mistress before hugging herself at the end, backing off with a smile as she moved her hands behind her back. I blushed when she called herself my mistress (Thank you helmet for hiding it) I knew what she was getting at with it.

 

“Of course I purposely picked Knight for the personal meaning I have for it and perhaps for a more closer relation to you with me being your mistress and all ” Why would she even call herself my mistress? Where in the hell did she get that idea into her head?

  
“You are one strangely messed up girl” She smirked. 

 

“Well thank you” She said cheerfully. “Now are you ready to kick some butt?” She did a series of karate moves. 

 

“No” I turned my back and started walking as I heard her quickly followed after me. 

 

“What? Why?” She quickly caught up.

 

“Because, It’s too dangerous”  She Piff’d.

 

“Boiiii ever since I met you boys my life’s been danger this” She held up her right hand before rising the left. “And danger that besides April and I know how to defend ourselves thanks to our parents” She quickly added in before lifting a finger. “Plus! Splinter taught (still is) us some extra moves” 

 

She stood proudly rubbing her nails against her shirt. “So I think that no matter what you say I’m ready to do my share for this city”  Her look became serious. “With or without you”  She wouldn’t last.

 

“I’ll tell” I said in hope of her dropping this.

 

“Then I’ll tell right back” She threatened back.

 

“ **You** will get in more trouble ” Her dad being as overprotective and all she surely would.

 

“You’ll loose more” I don’t see how?

 

“Like what?” I raised a brow.

 

“Your bike for one” 

 

“I doubt it” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Then let’s see” She dared as the two of us step closer with each threat we spoke.

 

“You know what if you really don’t think I have it in me then let me prove to you that I’m ready ” She looked really serious about it and the longer I stared into her eyes the more I thought over giving her a chance.

 

“Ugh fine but, If you can’t then your annoying butt goes back on its favorite coach without a word of this to anyone” She rushed to hug me chanting thank you over a dozen times.

 

“Yeah, yeah just don’t make me regret this k?” I pried her off of me.

 

“I won’t my master” She bowed.

 

“I can already see that you will”  I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Also don’t call me master there’s something about the way you say it that feels off” 

 

“I was- wait do you watch black butler”

 

“Black what?” Before she could utter a single word my police scanner went off. 

 

“Well looks like your time to prove yourself” We rushed down the rooftop as I went over to my bike.

 

“Can I ride with you?...” She pointed to my bike. “I only have a bicycle which I didn’t bring cause it wouldn’t look cool” Oh for god sake.

 

“Whatever just hold on tight” She did just that as we rode off, clinging on to me tightly.

**_______  
I had to rewrite a few things once I spot a few things.**


End file.
